In solid-state imaging devices, an image sensor and a lens are integrated by fixing the lens to a mirror tube in which the image sensor is arranged and thereby modularizing the image sensor and the lens.
With this method, when the image sensor and the lens are modularized, deviation, distortion, or the like occurs in some cases in an image output from the solid-state imaging device due to a manufacturing variation of the lens or the mirror tube, distortion of the lens and variation in attachment position of the lens, or the like.
Moreover, for enabling to visually and quantitatively recognize a shape distortion of a projected image projected from a projector at a high accuracy, there is a method in which a chart image for correcting the shape distortion of the projected image is generated, the chart image is projected by the projector, the projected image projected from the projector is captured, coordinates of a captured sensing image are obtained by performing analysis of the sensing image, and a blended image in which the analyzed sensing image and the chart image are blended is displayed by the projector.
With this method, although the shape distortion of the projected image projected from the projector can be visually recognized, deviation, distortion, and the like of the projected image projected from the projector cannot be corrected.